


Café(s)

by DragonDoubt



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDoubt/pseuds/DragonDoubt
Summary: When he sees Eames arrive in the warehouse, which serves as their temporary office, with two coffees in hand, Arthur looks for his totem in his pocket just to see if he's dreaming.Short OS, Arthur x Eames, fluff.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 31





	Café(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an short OS fluff between Arthur and Eames. With the theme: coffee.

Arthur sat at his desk, papers spread all over the place, the night had been long with a lot of works. 

When he sees Eames arrive in the warehouse, which serves as their temporary office, with two coffees in hand, Arthur looks for his totem in his pocket, just to see if he's dreaming.

Eames still wears a crumpled shirt, which Arthur sees like a bad taste, compared to his elegantly tuned three-piece suits.

Two coffees. Eames approaches Arthur's office with a small smile and hands him a cup. Arthur looks at him with astonishment, dying to use his totem pole. This is the first time Eames has brought him a coffee.

He stretches out his arm, takes the cup and takes a sip. He's perfect, right to his liking. Eames looks at Arthur with tenderness, drinking softly.

Arthur smiles back at him, and he knows he's not dreaming.

But he knows another thing.

Eames is the best boyfriend.


End file.
